


Betrayal Hurts

by Skylarksky509



Series: Hamilton One-Shots and X Readers [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Badass Angelica, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual kissing, F/M, Fighting, Like Super Bad, Shipping, Yelling, bad friend, breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarksky509/pseuds/Skylarksky509
Summary: Okay so (F/N) is an absolute jerk. <<<<<< Sums up the whole point of the story lol. Anyways this angst turned to fluff and shipping *cOUGH cOUGH* PEGGY Also your friends are the sisters and Hercules. Hercules hangs out with the rest of the Hamilsquad but he mainly hangs out with you.





	Betrayal Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so (F/N) is an absolute jerk. <<<<<< Sums up the whole point of the story lol. Anyways this angst turned to fluff and shipping *cOUGH cOUGH* PEGGY Also your friends are the sisters and Hercules. Hercules hangs out with the rest of the Hamilsquad but he mainly hangs out with you.

Your POV

You had one friend who made your life horrible. They weren't mean per say but what they did and how they treated you drove you nuts. However, you could never bring yourself to talk about anything important or serious with them because you were always blown off. All you bore towards them now was either sadness, angry, or awkwardness. You didn't have depression or anything like that. If the topic of was anything other than (F/N) you were quite happy. You have amazing friends and one of them happens to be your crush.

His name is Hercules Mulligan. He is a great help to you. He always knows what to say to you and how to help you. Angelica, Peggy, and Eliza always tease you about your crush on Hercules. They only know because you confide in them and it accidentally ended up slipping out on time. Peggy literally screamed "Called it!". Yeah it was kinda weird and embarrassing. The three of them all shipped it so I guess that's good.

Anyways, you get the feeling that today was either going to be bad or your breaking point with your poisonous friend. You sigh and get ready for the day. After you finish getting you rush downstairs for breakfast. Nothing important happened while you ate your breakfast so you got in your mom's car and waited for her to get ready and take you to high school. Eventually your mom got in the car and dropped you off at school. You waved goodbye before rushing off to go meet up with your friends and grab the stuff you need for your class, You decided to grab your stuff first so you didn't have to deal with the crowd later. You walked into cafeteria where everyone except (F/N) were sitting at a table.

'I guess she's ignoring me again.'

"Good morning, guys!" You greet them.

"Hey (Y/N)" They reply in somewhat sync.

"Is (F/N) not hanging out with us again?"

"I honestly have no clue. I talked with them again and they didn't show any signs of wanting to hang out with us today." Eliza answered.

You mentally growled knowing very well you are about to likely be ignored today. It made your blood boil.

"That's a shame, I kinda hoped to hang out with them today but whatever." You sighed.

Angelica looked at you with sympathy but you had the feeling she wasn't happy that you said that. Angelica was the only one you told your issues and feelings to. Sure you trusted your other friends but Angelica was just easiest to talk to for you personal. You actually honestly felt like you clinged to Angelica to much. You felt bad for telling your bad thoughts on someone who you both were friends with. 

'I kinda hope I can avoid (F/N) for the rest of the day then. I just know that if I did hang out with them today I would snap. I don't want to snap and end up yelling at them. I really don't want to ruin this friendship with everyone because when (F/N) wasn't avoiding and ignoring you, they were great company.' 

I sat down and started talking about what we all did after school yesterday. But that didn't last long because you heard (F/N) voice and immediately shut up. 'Oh no.'

You turn around and see (F/N) smiling and laughing with her other friends. Despite your friendship with (F/N) growing toxic you were really close with (F/N) so seeing people doing something you couldn't do for (F/N), one of your best friends, it hurts. But it also makes you feel useless as a friend. You sigh. Angelica looks at you like 'I know your inner turmoil and I need you to go burn it please.' Angelica constantly tells you that you need to stop your friendship with (F/N) because it is eating you on the inside and slowly killing you emotional.Your response is always 'but they were an amazing friend to me until they decided they didn't like me anymore and started to avoid me.' 

Today,however, the sight really hurt and you knew that it's going to end today but it's going to tear you apart in the process. Although, you decided to see how things went until lunch. So you went on with your day like it was just a normal day but the useless feeling grew more and more every class. You had all your first classes with (F/N) and the whole time you wanted to go find a corner in the middle of no where and drown in your sorrow. You had to end it at lunch. So you waited.

*Time skip to lunch ahahahaha*

You found Angelica before you walked into the lunchroom. You told her sisters that you and Angelica would meet them in the lunchroom before pulling her to the side.

"It's grown too bad. I-I'm going to end it now, during lunch." You looked down a little bit only for Angelica to put her hands on you shoulders making you look up at her.

"Alright. Do know my sisters and I are right behind you. I am also 99.9% sure that Hercules is behind you as well." 

You hug Angelica thanking her before you both walk into the lunchroom to find that (F/N) sitting with your other friends. You take a deep breathe and walk over to the table. Your level anxiety kicks in which makes you take another deep breathe before talking.

"Hey (F/N). I'm going to say something I should have said a long while ago." You pause for a second. "I don't think you and I should be friends anymore."

Angelica looks at you like you made the right choice. Eliza and Peggy look surprised, Hercules seems like he saw this coming, and then (F/N) looks at me with a face that looks so innocent. Like they didn't do anything wrong and that pissed you off.

"May I ask why?" (F/N) asks and that makes your blood boil.

"Well are you blind to your own actions?" I growl.

'Now I've done it. Stupid me'

"Excuse me!"

"You haven't noticed what you've been doing to me! You've been ignoring me and this sounds selfish but seeing you happy around everyone else makes me feel as if I have failed my job of being a good friend. (F/N) you were one of my closest friends but as of late you have barely talked to me. Always telling me to leave you alone. YOU TREAT ME LIKE I OFFENDED YOU AND THEN STABBED YOU!" 

By now you have shocked everyone and you had tears silently stream down your face.

"Huh. So you're mad at me over something simple like that. Maybe I don't want to stop being your friend because I like watching you struggle and get mad."

It look you everything you had not to sock them. You did start crying more because those words stabbed you straight through the heart. Your heart was racing and you could feeling everyone staring at you. You couldn't take it. You sprinted out of the lunchroom and collapsed under a tree outside that you loved to climb . You swiftly took off your backpack and curled into a ball.

*MEANWHILE in the lunchroom*

3rd person POV

Angelica looked like she was ready to beat the crap out of (F/N). 

"Oh look. (Y/N) ran off crying. How sad." (F/N) said with no emotion in their voice. You could, however, hear the venom in their words. Hercules had strong feelings for (Y/N) so he looked just as furious as Angelica. Eliza and Peggy sat there trying to comprehend what just went down. (F/N) smirked and looked as if they didn't care at all.

"(Y/N) is so easy to destroy if you go about it rig-"

Hercules harshly socked (F/N) before they could finish their sentence.

"Why don't you mind your own business and stop trying to ruin an innocent person who tried their best to make sure you were happy and okay." Hercules growled with a fierce glare before running off to go find and comfort (Y/N). Angelica death stared (F/N) before whispering quietly to her sisters. "Let's just let Hercules comfort (Y/N) for a bit before going to them. They need Hercules more at the moment." Peggy and Eliza nodded as (F/N) stalked off to go their "true" friends. 

(Y/N)'s/Your POV

You were curled up in a ball sobbing and muttering about past good interactions with (F/N). You son felt strong arms wrap around you and pull you into someone's lap. You look up and see who you believe is Hercules but your sight is blurred by your non-stop tears so you aren't exactly sure. You then are pulled closer to Hercules who starts whispering sweet nothings to you. You bury your head into his chest and continue to sob. He gently rubs your back to calm you down. Eventually, you stop crying and Hercules's shirt is kinda soaked.

"Sorry." You mutter.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's okay. In all honesty, I thought it was a great idea to tell (F/N). I could tell their actions towards you were taking a toll on you."

"You noticed something was off????"

"Yeah, I did. You are my closest friend. Of course I would notice."

"Oh"

"(Y/N)"

"Yes?"

"I...I love you."

You look at him surprised and flustered.

"You.....You do?!?!?!"

"Uh Yes"

"Thank gosh because I have had a crush on you for the longest time. I love you, too." You say relieaved. 

Hercules chuckles. "That's good."

You lean up and kiss Hercules. He kisses back. You soon both pull back and smile at each other. 

"OH MY GOSH YYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" You hear Peggy screech.

You feel your face flush as Peggy and Eliza run over squealing. Angelica is slightly behind them smirking.

"ohmygosh. They saw us kiss. Rest in pieces our ears." You mutter and Hercules just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Well anyways I hope you enjoyed. This was originally a vent story but I changed it to not be a vent story because I didn't want it to be a vent story. Also if any text is in between these ' it is a character thought. I don't remember if I have already said that but whatever.
> 
> Old angst.


End file.
